Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for a secure weapon concealment compartment situated in a personal carrying item such as a purse, handbag, briefcase, backpack or luggage that allows a person to safely and efficiently carry, store and make available for use a weapon.
Description of Related Art
In various jurisdictions, weapons such as a hand gun must be carried and maintained according to concealed carry laws and regulations. For some gun owners, it is desirable to carry and conceal a weapon in a carrying item primarily made for carrying other items, such as a handbag, purse, briefcase, backpack or various forms of luggage. Existing products that incorporate a holster are not seamlessly integrated with products and, accordingly, do not lend themselves to safe and efficient use, while maintaining the secret location of the weapon and the overall style of the carrying item. Thus, there is a need in the art for a carrying item having a weapon holder that is seamlessly integrated into the carrying item while maintaining concealment of the weapon, weapon safety and not departing from the aesthetic characteristics of the carrying item.